Ouran High School Host Club 2
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The kids of the original host club unite! Now reforming the host club, new things are coming into their paths. Will the new host club hold things together until the end of their high school years?
1. Chapter 1

I appear at the front gates, school bag in hand ready to start for my first day. I was shaking a small bit, and a tad bit worry. Only once in my life did I attend a school, but within that first month of school, it went horrible for me. I don't want to explain the details at all.

Since kindergarten up to now, I have been home school by tutors and other people. This was my first time in years, not to be home school. Mom said that I should give school another chance, and see how I like it. Dad agreed with her.

Both of my parents once attended this school. Know the names Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka? They are my parents. I am the daughter of two original Ouran Host Club members. Dad told me my mom use to dress like a boy, due to the way she look, sounded and acted. I am the same thing.

Right now, if I wasn't attending actual school, I would be with either one of my grandfathers. I mainly watch my grandfather, Yoshio Ootori, and he would teach me many things about the businesses and medical things. I grew quite a bit of interest in it. My other grandfather, Ryouji Fujioka, told me about my mother's past and everything. Usually I fall asleep at his house, and he would tuck me into bed in my mother's old bedroom.

Shaking my head, I open the gates wide enough for me to slip through, and close them. Both of my parents visited the school earlier today, with all of the papers and the classes that I picked out and would suit me best.

Dad saw I was nervous of starting school, and so allow me to skip first period today. He told all about his first school years, and how he was pulled into a club by his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. He even stated to me, that Tamaki gave him the nickname "mommy." I laugh a small bit at that nickname, and told my father he does at like a "mommy" sometimes without even knowing. I got a glare from him at that.

I kept on walking up the pathway, towards the front doors. I was growing really nervous about this, I could feel myself growing pale by the second. Pushing open the front doors, I step inside the school and turn around to close the doors behind me.

There was a lot of talking behind me, and when I turn around, there were dozens of students in the hallway and quite a few were staring at me. I look down at the floor, and ran to the front office area.

I handed over a note that my father wrote to the lady at the front desk, and she nodded her head at me. She handed a map of the school over to me with my schedule, and I left the area quickly. I ran all the way to my second period class, and manage to get there in time before the bell rang, for the students to get to class.

"Looks like we have a new student. Welcome to Advance Chemistry. And just who are you exactly?"

"Ootori. Alex Ootori."

"Take a seat anywhere you may chose. No one has assign seats here in my class, so everyone sits randomly.

I went to the back of the room, and sat down pulling out a book. The nerdy type, that is what I am, along with my father. We like being nerds, it's kind of our things and my mother is a bit of a nerd herself.

Students started to flood the room, and everyone was taking their seats while talking to one another. It was grew a bit quiet, as class began.

I was quite well quiet during the entire class period, as we went over a lesson on the periodic table and what each element did and of the sort. Grandpa Yoshio told me a bit of the periodic table, and how some elements help out a few medicines, done by the Ootori Medical.

Quite a few students fell asleep during the entire lecture on the periodic table, but I manage to stay awake through the whole thing, and took at least a over a dozen notes. Lectures like these, fascinate me quite well. The bell rang for class to end, and our lunch hour and free hour began.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Make sure to visit Music Room 3, your father and I hang out there a lot with our best friends everyday. You should go there yourself, maybe you can make memories of your own there too."_

I remember my mom's words about visiting Music Room 3. I went up the stair cases, and found the music room. I open the doors, and found it to be dark and empty. The furniture was cover with large white cloth. I open the curtains, and allowed the light to stream in.

The room looks as though, no one has been here for years. I took of the white fabric, and turn on the lights to the room with the remote that dad gave me, early on today.

The room look exactly the same, as it did back then when my parents attended this school. I wonder why no one ever uses it?

I spent my free hour and lunch hour in the abandon music room, alone by myself. No one seem to notice me here at all, since no one came into this room. Bet they didn't even know, that this room even existed at all. I find it strange, why no one else was here. Didn't my parents friends tell their kids, about this room at all?

"What a day. Yet nothing new and exciting has happen at all. What a waste of time."

I stretched a small bit, and started to walk off towards the door. Only five feet away from it, the door burst open and some two kids came in and tackle me down to the floor. I let out a small scream, as I was shove to the floor.

"Please get off of me."

"Sorry about my twin cousins jumping on you. They didn't mean it all. They are just very excited to start school today, and can't seem to restrain their excitement. I am Cho Morinozuka, and these are my cousins Aiko and Aito Haninozuka. I am truly sorry, for what they have done. Aiko, Aito please get off of him."

"Alright, cousin."

I stood up, and brush myself off a bit. But I soon made a connection to their last names.

"So you are Mori Morinozuka and Honey Haninozuka children?" 

"Yes, how did you know."

"I am Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka child. My parents are best friends with your parents, so that makes us family friends."

"So you are their daughter?'

"Please, do not tell anyone else that I am their daughter and that I am a girl. I don't like the idea of wearing dresses at all. Believe, I am more like my mother back when she was attended here."

"That can easily be seen huh, Aito?" 

"Yeah, you have a point there, Aiko."

We all soon heard a noise of a generator starting up, and soon a large display raised up from the floor. We all stared at it, and saw three young boys that look identical to the other on it.

"Renjiro."

"Reiji."

"And Rekaya."

"And we are the Houshakuji Triplets! We heard everything, so there is no need to explain."

"Before you say anything more, I am going to guess you are Renge Houshakuji sons. Am I right on that?" 

"Yes, you are right. Hey, how did you know?"

"You said that you heard everything! So you would at least know, that our parents are friends and that my parents told me stories about your mother!"

"That's right! Sorry slip our head for a moment. Our fault, not yours. And to let you know, all three of us talk at the same time that is only when we are just one foot away from each other. But over one foot away, we talk separate minds. So have a nice day, everyone!"

We watch the display sink down with them again, and they were soon gone. We all stay quiet for the next few moments, in awkward looks on our faces. That had to be the most strangest moment in our life, right then and there.

The clock tower soon gonged, and I grab my things and dash off. I did not wish to be late for class, even on the first day of school. I already missed my first period class today, and I did not want to miss another second of learning. Being home-schooled, was a lot more better then going up and down halls and stairs, and in and out of rooms.


End file.
